I have him back
by thunderincrimson
Summary: One-Shot. Changed future. Chris remembers the evil version of his brother and he's grateful that he succeeded in his mission. Sort of sequel of "This is my promise, baby brother" and "To save my brother",


Title: I have him back

Author: thunderincrimson

Pairing: None

Warnings: Ehm...none that come to mind...well maybe a little violence toward demons but nothing that we didn't see in the TV Show...just some little vanquishing! XD Oh and just a touch of brotherly mush!! XD Gotta love it! I couldn't not have the brothers have some lovely scenes!

Rating: K+

Chapters: 1

Completed: YES

Summary: While unconscious from a demon attack, Chris gets a memory of his other self regarding Evil Wyatt and when he wakes up he's grateful that he succeeded in his mission to save his older brother.

Disclaimers: The characters are not mine...what a pity, because if they were there would be a Charmed Sons season airing on TV right now!!!! Imagine that: 22-24 episodes per season, with the brothers fighting demons, bantering between them, running P3, having strange adventures, being kidnapped, tortured, having them saving one another and lots of brotherly moments!!! That would be paradise!!

I read once that the producers didn't want to make a Charmed sequel with Wyatt and Chris because there was already Supernatural that dealt with a set of brothers fighting evil and demons...well I wouldn't mind watching both...maybe one after the other! XD And for the record I don't think that the "Charmed Sons" and Supernatural would be all that similar. The stories behind the shows are completely different and so are the characters. The concept of the two shows is different! The producers should seriously think about making "Charmed Sons", there would be a lot of audience watching it!!!

Too bad I'm only a fan. If I had the means I would encourage the production of the show. It would be awesome to watch Wes Ramsey and Drew Fuller together on screen!!! But that's just a fantasy...for now at least...maybe in the future things will change. Let's hope! XD

A/N: This is a sort of sequel to "This is my promise, baby brother" and "To save my brother" so better read them before this, it could help understanding some parts of this story better. XD

CHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONS

Twenty-one years old Chris Halliwell had just orbed home after vanquishing a group of demons when he remembered that he had to meet his brother at P3.

Wyatt Halliwell, at twenty-three years old, was the owner, along with his younger brother, of the club that once belonged to their mother, P3. Wyatt had decided that the club should be renewed after the change of owners so he had closed it for the length of time required to complete the renovation. That night was the grand opening, but there were still a few details that needed to be discussed so Wyatt and Chris had decided to meet in the afternoon to solve everything.

Chris looked at the grandfather clock and noticed he was a little late for his appointment but he didn't want to go to the club without changing from the bloodied clothes he was wearing. He quickly orbed to his room to grab a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans before going to the bathroom to wash away the demon's blood that was on him.

Five minutes later, he was heading downstairs to grab his coat and be on his way to meet his brother. It took him only a second to orb to the back room of P3 and from there he quickly made his way to the bar where Wyatt was stocking the new cocktail's glasses.

"Hey Chris! What took you so long?" asked Wyatt turning around to eye his little brother.

"Sorry Wy...just a group of demon to vanquish. They had reinforcements and it took me a little more time to get rid of them."

Wyatt let his eyes travel his brother's height to assure himself that Chris was not injured in any way. He couldn't help himself. The big brother's instincts in him made him worry every time his brother was demon hunting alone and since he received that one memory of his evil self regarding the death of the other Chris, he couldn't help but be even more protective of his younger sibling. After all Chris had sacrificed his life to ensure the family a better future and he wanted to pay him back making sure that his little brother was safe and happy this time around.

Chris rolled his eyes at Wyatt's scrutiny. Sometimes his older brother's over protectiveness could be a little suffocating but deep down his heart he didn't mind it at all. He felt lucky to have such a protector in his big brother, but that didn't mean that sometimes it was annoying.

"I'm fine Wyatt! There's not even a scratch on me! They were too busy avoiding my lightening strikes to attack me seriously" said Chris with a slight amused voice. He always enjoyed a good vanquishing, especially when he succeeded doing it without the help of his brother. Not that he didn't like going demon hunting with Wyatt, together they made one hell of a team, but sometimes the younger boy wanted to prove that he could take care of himself without the constant vigilance of his older sibling.

Wyatt looked in his brother's eyes and nodded, satisfied that he was unharmed. He knew that Chris didn't like being kept under watch all the times and that it frustrated him when Wyatt acted like his bodyguard, but the older brother couldn't help his actions. He cared to much about his younger sibling not to keep an eye on him. Chris just had to live with the fact that Wyatt would always look out for him.

Turning his back to the younger boy, Wyatt resumed his previous task and continued unpacking the new glasses, putting them on the shelf of the bar.

"Well that's good then. Now that you are here you can finally help me finishing with the last things before the opening of tonight. There are still...CHRIS! DUCK!" Wyatt frantically yelled at his brother. He had seen the demons shimmering behind his brother and throwing an energy ball at him in the mirror behind the bar's shelves.

He quickly turned around and used his telekinesis to send the demons flying across the room before running to Chris who was starting to stand up. The brothers assumed a fighting stance, ready for the next attack.

More demons shimmered in the club and started attacking them. Soon the brothers found themselves separated, each with a large group of enemies surrounding them. Anthems and energy balls were flying around and every time one of the demons was vanquished a piercing scream filled the air.

The demons never seemed to cease and the brothers were starting to tire. Sharing a quick glance Wyatt and Chris decided that it was time to end the fight once and for all. With a powerful blast of telekinesis, Chris send all the demons flying away from him and his brother and Wyatt proceeded to vanquish them with an energy blast.

By the time the last demon burst into flame both brothers were breathing hard, exhausted from the fight. It had been months since an attack that big. The brothers were catching their breath and they didn't seem to notice that two demons had survived the attack and were ready to charge them again. One of the two started advancing toward Wyatt. He was just about to attack when a cry halted him.

Chris was starting to regain some of his strength back when he noticed movements out of the corner oh his eye. He whirled around and he immediately saw a demon ready to attack his brother. Shouting a warning to Wyatt, he raised his hands and shot the demon with his lightening power. The older Halliwell brother turned around in time to see the demon turning into ashes and he couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile the other demon used the moment of distraction to get close to Chris and didn't hesitate in shooting him with one of his fire balls. Chris never saw the attack coming until he felt a fierce burning sensation spreading in his back. He screamed in pain as he was sent flying forward by the force of the attack and went crashing straight into one of the short tables scattered around the club. His head hit hard the side of the table sending him into unconsciousness.

Wyatt heard his brother's cry and turned around to see Chris crashing into one of the tables. His anger flared and he started telekinetically chocking the demon.

"That was a very stupid move you made, you piece of scum! You shouldn't have hurt my little brother!" growled Wyatt, tightening his grip on the demon who was trying in vain to free himself.

Wyatt released his hold on the demon's throat only to explode him, making him scream for the very last time.

Satisfied that the last menace was gone, he made his way to his brother. Chris was unconscious, sprawled on the floor on his stomach and with an angry red burn in the middle of his back. Wyatt knelt beside him and without hesitation he started to heal the wound. Once the golden glow disappeared a light frown made his way on the his face. Chris wasn't regaining consciousness. Something else was wrong.

With extreme gentleness Wyatt turned his little brother around and gasped at the blood that covered the right side of Chris' face. The younger boy had a big gash on his temple and it's was bleeding heavily. Wyatt started to heal it immediately but, even with the injury healed, his little brother stayed unconscious.

"Chris, wake up, wake up! Come on, little brother let me see those pretty emerald eyes of yours." encouraged Wyatt, his voice full of worry for his younger sibling, but Chris remained oblivious to his older brother's plea.

Wyatt blinked back tears as he gathered his baby brother in his arms and raised to his feet. He orbed to the Manor and more precisely to his brother's room. He gently laid Chris on the soft mattress of his bed and covered him with the blanket folded at the end of the bed. His brother's breathing was light and regular and Wyatt couldn't understand why Chris wasn't regaining consciousness. Had the impact caused serious damage?

He sighed sadly as he brushed, with his hand, his brother's chocolate hair out of his forehead.

"Oh little brother, why is it always you that get hurt when demons attack? So much for protect and taking care of you. It seems that I'm not doing a good job, huh? In spite of all my efforts you end up injured in some way every time we fight our enemies."

Wyatt shook his head in dismay and looked around the room until his gaze fell on the desk's chair on his right. He walked over to it and took the chair, setting it beside Chris's bed. He sat down, took one of his brother's hand in his own and waited for his brother to open his eyes.

CHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONS

_Chris and Bianca stepped out of the time portal and into the attic of the Manor. In front of them stood a group of six demons. From behind the demons came a low voice._

"_Welcome home, Chris."_

_The demons slowly moved away opening a passage in the center of their previous formation. From the back, a dark figure came forward looking straight at Chris who stares back. _

"_Hello Wyatt"_

_Wyatt walked up till he stood directly in front of his brother and Bianca. He let his gaze rest on Chris whose eyes were wet with tears that would never fall. Wyatt quickly averted his gaze to the Phoenix on his right before addressing his minions._

"_They're no threat to me"_

_The Twice blessed waited for the demons to shimmer away before addressing his traitor brother._

"_Et tu Chris," he started turning around to walk back to the spot he had vacated earlier "of all the people to betray me."_

_Chris quickly replied, a sad look upon his face. He wanted for his brother to understand why he went to 2004._

"_I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt. I went back to SAVE you!"_

_At these words Wyatt turned around to face Chris, a puzzled expression adorning his face._

"_Save me? Huh, from what?" he asked._

"_From whatever evil that was that turned you" stated Chris firmly._

_Wyatt looked at his brother and snorted._

"_That's always been your problem Chris," he walked up to the Book of Shadows and rested a hand on its pages "stuck in the old Good VS Evil morals. I'm so passed that! It's all about Power, it's as simple as that" he stated with conviction. _

"_And whoever has the most Power wins, is that it?" Chris asked him._

"_That's it! That's why I keep this..." Wyatt looked around "museum intact. To remind everyone the Power from which I was born and that which I possess." _

"_Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as you little shrine here!" Chris accused walking steady toward his brother._

"_You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd killed them on the spot. But you..." Wyatt looked at Chris, his expression somewhat softer than before "I've forgive Bianca," he said gazing at the Phoenix "I can forgive you too IF you promise never to cross me again" he finished with force._

"_I think you know me better than that" Chris stated with mild disgust._

"_I thought you said you could talk some sense into him" said Wyatt looking at the approaching witch._

"_Leave her out of this!" As soon as the words left Chris' mouth Wyatt raised his left hand and using his telekinesis he started choking his little brother, bringing him to his knees. Chris grabbed his neck, looking disbelievingly at his older brother._

"_Pardon me?" He said just before he sent Chris crashing into an old piece of furniture. Chris hit it hard and crumpled to the floor moaning in pain. Wyatt didn't stop and sent him crushing into some more furniture on the other side of the attic._

"_You promised you wouldn't harm him!" accused Bianca stepping toward the Twice Blessed._

"_And you promised you'd TURN him, just like I turned you...at least I though I had" replied Wyatt without moving his gaze from Chris._

_Bianca went crouching beside Chris who was still on the floor. She tried to talk some sense into him._

"_Chris please, I didn't bring you here to die!"_

_Chris looked at Bianca before replying._

"_Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" his gaze settled on his brother, or more precisely on the creaking floorboard under his feet. "I think" he added._

_He quickly stood up and without thinking he threw himself, head low, against his brother. Wyatt stepped away easily and pushed Chris forward where he crashed into a table. _

"_You've lost your mind!" The older boy said before raising his right hand. He telekinetically raised Chris in the air, again grabbing him from the neck. "I don't...NEED...you!" he finished forming an energy ball with his other hand. He was just about to throw it at Chris when Bianca appeared behind him and, using her technique, she halted the attack, blocking momentarily his powers._

"_Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast! I can't hold him for long." she said, holding her hand in Wyatt and binding him to the spot._

_Chris didn't hesitate and crouched on the floor. He moved the carped away and opened the unfixed floorboard. He quickly grabbed the old piece of paper hidden under it, he unfolded it and started chanting the spell._

"_Powers of witches rise_

_Come to me across the skies_

_Return my magic, give me back_

_All that was taken from the attack!" _

_Chris felt his powers reentered his body and giving him more strength that before. Unfortunately in the same instant Wyatt freed himself and kicked Bianca away. The Phoenix went straight into the crashed table and was impaled with one of the broken legs._

"_Noo!" _

_Chris saw Bianca getting hurt and he directed his anger at his brother. With a wave of his arm he sent the Twice Blessed crashing on the ceiling before falling to the floor unconscious. Chris run to Bianca._

"_Bianca!" _

_The injured Phoenix raised her gaze to look at Chris and tried to smile._

"_Haven't we been here before?"_

_Chris smiled back, but he knew that there was nothing to do to save her._

"_Maybe we will be again"_

"_Maybe!" _

_Chris let his head rest on her shoulder and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. He didn't want her to die. _

"_You've got to finish what we started" she said giving him back the engagement ring. Chris hold it tight in his hand._

_Behind them, Wyatt was starting to regain consciousness and Bianca encouraged Chris to hurry._

"_Hurry, take the spell, so he can't send anybody else. Go"_

_After one last look at the Phoenix, Chris run to the Book of Shadow and started searching for the right spell to send him back to the past._

"_Hear these words_

_Hear the rhymes _

_Heed the hope within my mind"_

_Chris ducked just in time to avoid being hit by the energy ball threw at him by Wyatt. Standing up again he resumed the chanting._

"_Send me back to where I'll find _

_What I wish in place and time"_

_He quickly grabbed the spell and ran to the open time portal on the wall. He threw himself into it, leaving the future again._

"_Nooooooo"_

_Wyatt tried to stop his little brother throwing against him another energy ball, but it was too late and it crashed on the already closed portal. Chris had gone back to the past to accomplish his mission and there was nothing to stop him this time._

_CHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONS_

Chris woke up with a start and he immediately regretted the action. His head was killing him. Groaning he closed his eyes and tried to get his bearings. The last thing he remember was being at P3 fighting along side with Wyatt against a large group of demons. He remembered killing a demon who was about to attack his older brother, a blinding pain in his back and crashing into a table and then all blacked out.

Sighing softly he opened his eyes again. He was in his room, back at the Manor. Chris stared at the ceiling pondering the dream he had. He just remembered coming back from the future to save Wyatt and apparently he had succeeded. His brother was no longer the Evil Tyrant he was in the other future, he was good and the best big brother ever. Chris blinked away the tears; he did it, he had his brother back.

Chris breathed deeply before trying to get up, but something heavy was lying on top of him. Lowering his gaze he saw the slumbering form of his older brother. Wyatt was sitting on a chair, his upper body was resting on Chris' bed and he had an arm circling protectively the younger boy's midriff.

Chris couldn't help but smile fondly at his brother. Since when he could remember, Wyatt was the one who mostly protected him, chased away nightmares and soothed his fears. Every time he was hurt or sick and had to stay in bed, Wyatt would always sit at his bedside not wanting to let him alone. More than once Chris had woken up with his brother's weight on top of him when the older boy had fallen asleep standing watch over his younger sibling.

Chris watched his brother. He was very different from his evil version. He had short hair, a lighter expression on his face and his wardrobe was definitively more fashionable and colorful. Good Wyatt was like a big teddy bear who could smother his brother with his affection, but when his loved ones where threatened he could be very dangerous.

Smiling he nudged his brother to wake him. Chris watched amused as Wyatt slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The blond blinked a coupled of times as he settle his gaze on the smiling face of his little brother. A big grin made its way to his lips as he raised from his position.

"CHRIS! You're awake!" he beamed, happy to see that his brother had regained consciousness.

Chris groaned at his brother's boisterous voice as his headache made itself known again. He raised his hands and started massaging his aching temples.

"Ugh, Wyatt not so loud! My head is killing me!"

Wyatt frowned worriedly at his little brother. He reached forward and rested his hand on Chris' head, brushing his fingers in the silky hair of the younger boy.

Chris sighed contently at the gesture and his face eased in a pain relieved expression. Wyatt smiled softly.

"Stay put, I'm going to fetch you something for that headache" said Wyatt in a soft voice.

He stood up and went to the bathroom to take some medicine for Chris. A few minutes later he was back with a glass of water and some pills for the headache. He urged Chris to take them and was satisfied when Chris obeyed. He had been scared for the younger boy. Never before his brother had stayed unconscious after Wyatt had healed him. The older brother was relieved to notice that Chris was okay aside for the headache he had.

"Ok I better go back to the club. I need to clean up the mess those demons did and I have to finish stocking the bar. You stay here and get some rest. You took a hard blow to the head and I don't want you to tire yourself."

He instructed Chris before turning around to leave. He was taking the first step when he felt a hand grab the back of his t-shirt. He turned around again to face Chris and he melted at his little brother's expression. Chris was looking at him with a slight pouting expression, eyes big and pleading.

"I want to come to the club too Wyatt! I don't want to rest! The headache is starting to fade and I feel much better."

Wyatt looked at his brother sternly but felt his resolve crumble as soon as he glanced into Chris' eyes.

"_Damn it! I can't believe it! Twenty-one years old and he can still make those puppy dog eyes of his! He knows perfectly well that I was never able to resist them. Just one look at those pleading green orbs and he has me wrapped around his little finger!" _thought Wyatt.

As much as he could complain, though, he loved that expression. Chris might be twenty-one, but with that face he reminded Wyatt of the first time that his little brother had used it to get what he wanted. It had worked like a charm. Nobody could resist Chris' pouting face, even their mother fell under the spell of that adorable expression, and it still worked apparently, even though Chris didn't use it quite as frequently as he did when he was little.

Wyatt sighed.

"Okay you can come, but I'll do the heavy stuff and you'll supervise! That's okay?"

Chris beamed at him, nodding. He knew that tricking Wyatt with the puppy dog eyes was low and childish, but he really didn't want to stay home, and, quite frankly, after what he saw in that memory all he wanted to do was stay near his brother.

Chris stood up and went to Wyatt's side. He smirked up at the blond and his eyes twinkled in merry. Wyatt recognize that face and he was immediately wary. Every time his little brother wore that grin they always landed in troubles.

"What is it?" he asked Chris.

Chris couldn't help but laugh at his brother worried face.

"You know, since it was a demon attack that caused the damages to the club, we could use a little spell to take care of the tidying up and we could write it so that it could cover ALL the tidying that P3 needs. Easy and fast."

Wyatt looked at his brother's grinning face and he felt a grin appear on his face too.

"You know something little bother? I like you're idea!! Very cunning! Come on, we have work to do!"

That said both brothers orbed laughing to their club ready for a new start.

THE END

CHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONSCHARMEDSONS

That's it guys! Here's another one-shot completed! How did you find it? Liked it or not? Review if you want! XD

Have a great weekend

thunder


End file.
